Pena de Muerte
by BlackAthena66
Summary: Tsunade, Sakura y Sasuke ¿que tienen en común?la primera, sedienta de venganza, la segunda se ha quedado sin derecho a opinar y el tercero condenado a muerte por aniquilar a una aldea, incluyendo a su mejor amigo Naruto, la muerte es lo unico que los une.
1. El Juicio y la Condena

**Capitulo Uno.-**

El Juicio y la Condena.

Tsunade se encontraba frente al Kazekage Sabaku no Gaara, la mujer se encontraba más seria de lo que jamás, nunca nadie creyó ver, el pelirrojo se levantó de su asiento al escuchar aquello, no era verdad… no era cierto…

_Konoha…_

_Había desaparecido del mapa…_

Tsunade levantó la mirada, sus dorados ojos opacos, sin vida, pero su cuerpo ahí estaba, encerrando un alma que ya no quería vivir más…

Uchiha Sasuke… acabó con toda vida en mi aldea…- y la mujer se puso de pie, Gaara se sentó nuevamente, de golpe, aún no podía creerlo, _Konoha_… Konoha.

¿Sobrevivientes? –fue lo único que alcanzó a preguntar, Tsunade soltó una arrogante risilla, desvió su mirada…

Sólo mi alumna y yo…- respondió Tsunade, su voz queda, casi apagada, pero suficientemente alta cómo para que Gaara escuchara sus palabras.

¿Y Naruto? –preguntó Gaara, tenía un enorme nudo en la garganta, el pelirrojo vio a la Hokage de una aldea desaparecida bajar la mirada.

Lo siento… Naruto Uzumaki fue uno de los tantos Ninja's caídos…- y ahí estaba la respuesta que menos quería escuchar.

Gaara se puso de pie, sus ojos aguamarina se sumergieron en una profundidad aterradora, no podía creerlo, no… no era verdad.

"_¡Dattebayo!" _

Escuchó el grito de aquel rubio dentro de su cabeza, de sus recuerdos, Tsunade había llegado a la aldea apenas tres meses antes, con el cuerpo de su alumna completamente bañado en golpes y heridas que el Uchiha le había propinado.

Espero que… nos de asilo, al menos por un tiempo…- comenzó a decir una destruida Tsunade, Gaara se volvió hacia ella inmediatamente.

No es necesario que me lo pida… usted y Haruno-san pueden quedarse en Suna cuanto quieran.- contestó el Kazekage.

Kazekage-sama…- murmuró la rubia mientras se ponía de pie.

Uchiha Sasuke está en los calabozos… la seguridad es impenetrable… ese traidor… no podrá liberarse de su encierro, Hokage-sama…- Tsunade le vio con tristeza, su aldea, a la que le habían confiado cuidar con su vida, había sido desaparecida por aquel mocoso.

Gracias. Kazekage-sama… y ahora, si me disculpa, tengo que ir con Sakura.- y la mujer se reverenció, Gaara contestó el saludo y vio a la rubia mujer marcharse de su oficina.

Sasuke se encontraba en las más profundas mazmorras, en medio de una gigantesca celda, mientras colgaba de manos y piernas estiradas a los lados, atados a la pared con capas de Chacra que cubrían sus piernas y sus brazos, mientras llevaba un poderoso aro de chacra y metal sobre su cuello.

Sus orbes negros observaban la completa obscuridad a la que se había sumergido.

_Sólo__…_

Se encontraba, su odio había arremetido contra las personas a las que consideraba importantes en su antigua vida, se encontraba dormido, al menos eso era lo que pensaban, estaba prohibidas las visitas para aquel hombre, así lo había ordenado la máxima autoridad de aquella aldea, el Kazekage.

"_¡TEMEEEE!"_ – Abrió lentamente los ojos, las perlas rojizas que el Sharingan le obsequiaba a sus sombríos ojos, brillaban como dos gotas de sangre en la oscuridad.

Y el moreno se encontró con la ilusión de un rubio frente a él, sonriente, sin ninguna herida en su cuerpo, todo lo contrario a como lo había dejado en aquel sitio, el día en que se enfrentó a Kakashi-sensei y a Naruto, cuando Sakura intentó matarlo…

Él día en que mató a Kakashi… cuando Naruto perdió el control…

Cuando ya no había nada que rescatar en él, según Sakura.

"_¡Naruto… ese ya no es el Sasuke que nosotros conocimos!"_ –gritó Sakura aquel día, cuando la pelirrosa renunció a traerlo de vuelta…

"_¡TEME!"_ –Volvió a escuchar la voz de su escandaloso amigo.

Na...Naruto.- murmuró el moreno.

Y lo único que vio fue como su único y mejor amigo desaparecía delante de sus ojos, y volvía a quedar sólo. Sólo.

Sentía el peso de la gravedad en su cuerpo, pero eso no era para nada comparado al peso que sentiría después; la arena sólida se abrió, formando un hueco en forma de puerta, la luz encandiló sus ojos, y al adaptarse a la luz se dio cuenta de quien lo visitaba no era nadie más que el Kazekage, Gaara, quien alguna vez intentó matarlo.

_Hace ya, mucho, mucho tiempo_.

El pelirrojo ordenó que se encendieran las luces y así se hizo, Sasuke le veía desde las alturas a aquel hombre, al que Naruto había salvado de la muerte, Gaara, usando su arena especial, logró crear una torre de arena que lo llevó a la cima, justamente a la altura de Sasuke.

Uchiha.- llamó Gaara.

…- Sasuke no respondió a nada, desde que había sido arrestado no había dicho palabra alguna, a nadie.

… mañana por la mañana serás llevado a la sala de juicio, no es necesario que te diga de que se te acusa… estarán presentes, las testigos de tu crimen…- y Gaara bajó nuevamente al suelo, dándose la media vuelta y pasando a retirarse, antes de salir se detuvo y sin volverse para encarar a Sasuke…

Pagarás muy caro haber matado a Naruto-san…- y dicho eso, salió de aquella habitación, sometiendo a Sasuke a la oscuridad una vez más.

"_¡TEME!"_ – volvió a escuchar la voz de Naruto.

"_¡DETENTE SASUKE-KUN!"_ – los gritos de Sakura ahora resonaban en su cabeza.

"_Retírense… no querrán ver lo que haré…"_ –recordó las palabras de Kakashi el día en que pensaron matarlo.

"_¡Kakashi-sensei!"_ - había exclamado Naruto.

Un juicio, cerró los ojos al recordarlo, Gaara del desierto no tendría piedad para él, lo sabía, había asesinado a un buen amigo del Kazekage, a demás que del suyo mismo… Naruto, había matado a Naruto.

Tsunade sonrío al verla, se veía tan radiante y hermosa, su cabello rosado había crecido mucho, y se veía como un hermoso ángel.

Sakura, pronto la aldea tendrá justicia, Kakashi y Naruto podrán estar en paz… Sasuke Uchiha será sometido a Juicio mañana temprano… ¿sabes? Eh hablado con Gaara-sama y me ha dicho que podemos quedarnos el tiempo que deseemos, ya he encontrado el lugar perfecto para nosotras… es una hermosa casa, es pequeña pero tiene un hermoso jardín trasero… seguro a Shizune le habría gustado.- murmuró la mujer mientras sobaba la mano de Sakura.

_**Sakura…**_

_Estaba en coma…_

Un coma difícil de superar, y ella lo sabía, había sido Tsunade quien la había atendido, cuando se enfrentó cara a cara a Sasuke Uchiha, fue ella quien le había salvado la vida y recibido de lleno el Chidori con el que Sasuke pensaba matarla a ella.

"_¡DETENTE SASUKE-KUN!"_ – recordó su grito al entrometerse entre Sasuke y ella, pero el Uchiha no se detuvo, bañó el cuerpo de Sakura con aquel Chidori…

Y ahora Sakura estaba postrada en aquella cama, sumergida en un profundo coma.

Gaara tenía frente a él a su hermana mayor, Temari se encontraba recargada a la pared, su hermano le estaba pidiendo algo que simplemente no podía aceptar… algo que, no era por orgullo, ni por justicia, si no por dignidad.

No seré juez, Gaara… sabes de sobra que pasará si me topo con ese imbécil.- Temari se irguió y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia Gaara.

No es una petición, Temari… te lo estoy ordenando.

¡NO! ¡una orden de ese tipo no merece ser ejercida! ¡el idiota ese mató a toda una aldea…asesinó a Naruto, a Shikamaru-Kun…! ¡Sakura-san está en coma permanente! Ellos merecen justicia, venganza… acaba con esto de una maldita vez, Gaara… y deja descansar en nuestro dolor a los demás…- y la rubia de las coletas se dio media vuelta, para eso, Kankurou ya estaba ahí, había escuchado todo lo que su hermana le había dicho a Gaara.

Gaara…- nombró el castaño.

Aunque el Uchiha sea un asesino de lo peor… merece jueces justos…

¿crees que encuentres a alguien que encuentre al Uchiha, inocente? Por favor Gaara… Tsunade-sama estará ahí y sabes que tiene mucho influencia entre mucha gente…

…Yo sé que esto es demasiado, jamás pensé que algo cómo esto sucedería alguna vez pero… intento hacer lo correcto.

Entonces mátalo tú mismo…- soltó Kankurou ante la mirada de asombro de su pequeño hermano.

¿Qué? –fue lo único que pido decir.

Hermano… si a Sasuke Uchiha se le declara inocente… ¿A dónde crees que irá? A Konoha no, porqué ya no existe… en Suna menos porqué yo mismo le mataría… lo perdió todo, Gaara, Ya no le queda nada, ni siquiera esa maldita venganza… asesinó a su maestro, tanto a Orochimaru como a Kakashi-sensei… mató a sangre fría a su único amigo, a Naruto, que por cierto…también era tú mejor amigo… y lo peor… dejó en coma a la única mujer que ha logrado amarlo… ¿alguna razón más para que no debas dejarlo vivir? Al contrario Otoutou… le harías hasta un favor a ese maldito desgraciado…- Kankurou volteo a ver hacia la ventana, Suna era un lugar muy grande, si algo cómo la tragedia de Konoha le hubiera pasado a Suna, mataría al bastardo que se hubiera atrevido a tocar aunque sea, un pelo de su gente.

Entiendo…- y Gaara se puso de pie, ahora sabía que hacer.

_Kankurou tenía razón._

Sasuke Uchiha merecía la pena de muerte.

Le haría favor al mismo asesino, vengaría a la aldea oculta entre las hojas y todo acabaría ahí.

Kankurou vio a Gaara desaparecer tras la puerta, suspiró, no le gustaba presionar a su hermano pero… Sasuke Uchiha no debía seguir con vida… _**CONTINUARA…**_


	2. Deseo

**Capitulo Dos.-**

Deseo.

Sasuke se encontraba frente a Kazekage, quien lo miraba desde arriba, entre la alta tribunal, mientras Sasuke era sellado con chacra en el suelo, en medio de aquel enorme salón.

_Y vio a Tsunade a lado del Kazekage._

- Uchiha Sasuke, acusado de asesinar a toda una aldea y atentar contra la vida de Haruno Sakura y la mismísima Hokage de la aldea oculta entre la arena… ¿algo que quieras decir antes de escuchar el veredicto? –preguntó Gaara al moreno, Tsunade le lanzó una asesina mirada que no contestó.

Y el Uchiha cerró los ojos, si, había algo que quería antes de confirmar que le condenarían a la muerte.

- Si.- contestó el Uchiha, Gaara y Tsunade se miraron uno al otro, Tsunade se inclinó hacia el frente, quería escuchar claramente que era lo que ese bastardo, era lo que quería decir.

- ¿Y? –preguntó Gaara.

- …Quiero ver a Sakura antes de que me aniquilen.- soltó el moreno ante la mirada y murmuros de sorpresa de todos, Tsunade se puso de pie y golpeo la mesa con sus manos.

- ¡PETICION DENEGADA! –gritó Tsunade totalmente furiosa, Gaara observó al Uchiha, vio su pálida piel y sus grandes ojeras.

- Tsunade-sama… ¿Sakura-san está en condiciones de…?

- Está en condiciones de ver a cualquiera menos a este hijo de perra.- murmuró la rubia mientras observaba a Sasuke, este le contestó su retadora mirada.

- Tsunade-sama… las leyes de esta aldea… me impiden prohibirle a un criminal que se la ha aplicado la pena de muerte… cumplir su último deseo.- y Tsunade empuñó las manos.

- ¡Este bastardo no merece NADA! ¡NADA! -gritó Tsunade hecha una furia, Kankurou y Temari observaban todo desde las tribunas menores, la rubia empuñó las manos, Kankurou sólo suspiró.

- Sasuke Uchiha… serás ejecutado dentro de dos años y medio… en la arena de entrenamiento ANBU… dentro de una semana serás llevado al hospital para ver por última vez a la única sobreviviente de tú antiguo equipo, Sakura Haruno… llévenselo.- habló Gaara para luego ordenar la retirada de la presencia del Uchiha, Sasuke llevaba las manos y piernas envueltas en chacra, y fue arrastrado hasta la salida, pero los guardias se detuvieron para abrir la puerta, pero en ese momento, escuchó una vez más a Tsunade.

- ¡ELLA NO TE PERDONARA UCHIHA…TU NO TIENES DERECHO A UNA REDENCION…ESCUCHAME BIEN BASTARDO…ARDERAS EN EL INFIERNO DENTRO DE DOS AÑOS! –gritó la rubia con tanta fuerza, que no se escuchaba otra cosa más que sus gritos de ira.

- Como si me importara.- fue lo que Sasuke murmuró antes de ser sacado de aquel lugar.

Sasuke fue alzado una vez más a las alturas, vería a Sakura al menos, sabía que aún estaba en el hospital, pero no sabía en que condiciones, ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Qué le diría?

¿Pediría perdón? Jamás, él había vengado a su hermano, por todo lo que le hicieron hacer, había limpiado el nombre del Clan Uchiha, había purificado a su familia…

Y había borrado el recuerdo de todos, de que aquel clan, alguna vez había existido, asesinando a toda una aldea… estaba seguro de que Sakura no lo perdonaría…nadie era capaz de perdonar semejante cosa.

- _"¡Te amo, Sasuke-Kun, siempre eh estado enamorada de ti!"_ –recordó aquella confesión, cerró los ojos y las imágenes golpearon su cabeza.

- Sakura.- murmuró.

- ¿cómo te atreves siquiera a nombrarla? –el Uchiha levantó la mirada y ahí estaba, Temari, la hermana de Kazekage.

- Hmp.

- Maldito bastardo…ya veo que no sabes lo que le has causado a Sakura-san…Hmp. Eso te mereces y mucho más… de una vez te digo… Sakura-san está en coma…- y la rubia salió de aquel lugar, así como llegó, así se había ido.

_En coma. _Sakura estaba en coma.

_Y por culpa suya._

Cerró una vez más ese par de ojos negros, estaba cansado, asqueado de todo, había pasado una horrible mañana y desde hace mucho tiempo que no podía dormir.

Y ahora cargaba con aquello, Sakura estaba en coma, ahora, las posibilidades de hablar con ella se habían ido a la basura.

La única sobreviviente del equipo siete… y la segunda sobreviviente de la masacre de Konoha, Sakura Haruno.

La que alguna vez hubiera dado su vida por la de él, sonrío, Sakura había dado su vida por Tsunade, la Hokage… y él no tuvo tiempo de detener su ataque… la había visto interponerse… ¿porqué no sé detuvo, por qué?

- _"Sasuke-Kun"_ –escuchó su dulce y tierna vocecilla.

- Sakura…-le nombró una vez más.

Y su deseo era verla una vez más, aunque fuera un minuto y aunque estuviera dormida…

Quería verla una vez más, antes de morir, antes de que lo mandaran al infierno…

- ¡SAKURAAAA! –gritó el muchacho, mientras su voz hacía eco por toda aquella gigantesca celda especialmente y sólo para él, mientras que cierto pelirrojo, escuchaba su lamento desde a fuera.

Tsunade veía a Sakura, sus perlas verdosas abiertas, había intentado cerrar sus parpados pero, siempre terminaba por abrirlos nuevamente, ya había pasado cuatro días después del juicio de Sasuke, Tsunade ya no sabía más que hacer, había movido todas sus influencias para que Sasuke y Sakura no se reunieran.

Él no se lo merecía, no merecía volver a ver a Sakura nunca más, se puso de pie y cubrió el cuerpo de Sakura hasta el pecho.

- Pronto mi niña… pronto verás vengada la muerte de todos nuestros amigos…- murmuró Tsunade antes de salir de aquel lugar…

_Después de lanzar una última mirada a su alumna… **CONTINUARA…**_


	3. Reencuentro

**Capitulo Tres.-**

Reencuentro.

Sasuke fue bajado de su tormentosa celda, sus azabaches ojos fueron cubiertos antes de ser soltado, y el Uchiha sonrío, le temían, aún después de saberlo arrestado y en las alturas, con las sombras a sus pies, aún tenían miedo del último Uchiha del planeta.

Y sintió que lo guiaban a algún lugar, no sintió miedo, Sasuke ya no sentía nada, ningún sentimiento de angustia, ni de temor, ni de tristeza, aquel hombre ya no era más aquel joven de doce años, ya no era más él amigo del futuro Rokudaime que no logró disfrutar del puesto que le era esperado, ya no era más el alumno genio de Kakashi… Ya no era el chico al que Sakura amaba con tanto fervor.

- _"¡Sasuke-Kun si te vas…Gritaré_!" – las palabras de la Haruno, por alguna extraña razón comenzaron a golpear sus recuerdos.

- _"Gracias"_ –fue lo que le había murmurado antes de dejarla inconciente y marcharse de aquella aldea que lo había visto nacer y crecer…

Y sintió como una puerta era abierta, sabía en donde estaba y quien había salido de aquella habitación.

- Hokage-sama… Uchiha Sasuke…- la voz del ANBU resonó en el lugar, pero nunca escuchó a Tsunade responderle, el aroma a hospital inundó sus pulmones, supuso que Sakura aún no despertaba.

La venda que cubría sus ojos fue desprendida, la luz golpeo con fuerza sus orbes negros, la habitación era totalmente blanca, vio a Tsunade sentada a un lado de aquella mujer.

_Sakura._

Una Sakura durmiente, con sus largos cabellos rosados esparcidos a los lados, Tsunade le lanzó una mirada cargada de odio y resentimiento, sabía lo mucho que le odiaba, pero no le importaba, esa pelirrosa era lo único que le importaba ahora…

- Cómo vez… aquí está el resultado de tus acciones, Uchiha.- y la mujer lanzó su veneno, Sasuke la ignoró, sólo tenía ojos para aquella dulce joven que dormía entre los brazos de Morfeo.

- Déjenos solos.- Ordenó Sasuke, Tsunade se puso de pie de un sobresalto, enojo, ira… varios sentimientos mezclados ante aquella arrogante petición.

- No pienso dejarte solo con Sakura…-

- No voy a hacerle daño… largo.- y fue en ese momento cuando ambos cruzaron la mirada desde que Sasuke entró a la habitación.

- Tsk… mocoso arrogante… ¡si le haces algo a Sakura, te juro que te mataré! –gritó la rubia mientras salía de aquella habitación, azotando la puerta a su salida.

Sasuke no dijo ni hizo nada, al fin estaba frente a Sakura, a solas… se acercó a ella lentamente, sus manos aprisionadas por poderosos grilletes de chacra, si intentaba algo, sería imposible para él, ir demasiado lejos, a demás, el chacra servía a la vez como un localizador.

Y Sasuke se sentó sobre la orilla de la cama, mientras Sakura descansaba dentro de un permanente coma…

La pequeña flor del equipo siete… marchitándose por culpa suya, si tan solo hubiera sido más fuerte y hubiera detenido su propia técnica, entonces Sakura no estuviera en ese estado, tal vez muerta, pero no sufriendo en coma.

- _"Sasuke-Kun"_ –recordó su voz, sonrío al recordar cuando eran niños y era ella la que siempre andaba tras él, hostigándolo con preguntas ¿estás bien, Sasuke-Kun? ¿No te ha pasado nada, Sasuke-Kun? ¿Ahora si aceptarás salir conmigo, Sasuke-Kun? Sonrío una vez más al recordar todas aquellas preguntas, Sakura siempre se preocupó por él, en las buenas y en las malas situaciones, y él… él siempre le pagó mal aquella gentileza… posó su mano en la fría mejilla de la joven, y sé dio cuenta de que la Haruno estaba pálida, que había perdido el color rosado que siempre le veía en las mejillas…

Se inclinó a ella y recargó su frente en la de la pelirrosa, le miró firmemente y volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez, sincera y dulcemente…

- Lo siento…- susurró, para que ella, sólo ella, lo escuchara, sin darse cuenta de que un par de dorados ojos, le veían y escuchaban a través de un escaso espacio entre la puerta y la pared.

_"Sasuke-Kun"_ y vio fugazmente la imagen de Sakura frente a él, suspiró y sé irguió, Sakura siempre había sido una chica bonita, amable, inteligente… ¿cómo había sido posible que se enamorara de un sujeto cómo él? Ni siquiera Sasuke lo sabía.

Y continuo acariciando su mejilla, bajó a su cuello y tocó su nuca, rozó su cabello y volvió una vez más a su mejilla.

_"Sakura" _

La Sakura a la que siempre le había restregado lo débil, lo fastidiosa y molesta que era, la Sakura a la que había intentado asesinar en dos ocasiones, La Sakura a la que había enviado a un profundo sueño… se encontraba con su verdosa luz extinguiéndose poco a poco… y todo por culpa suya.

La venganza nunca traía cosas buenas, ni justicia, ni paz, ni nada, pero a Sasuke nunca le importó, de hecho, matar a su hermano mayor había empeorado las cosas, a un grado, tan grande… que ahora, las consecuencias lo habían llevado a la Pena de muerte.

_Sería ejecutado._

Y lo sabía, había acabado con tantas vidas, que su propia vida no valía nada a lado de todas aquellas almas a las que había asesinado, y entre ellas se encontraba su hermano Itachi, Kakashi-sensei… y Naruto.

_Naruto_… quien se había convertido en su mejor amigo y en su eterno rival, asesinado por él, el que se suponía era su amigo, su compañero de equipo…

_Y Sakura._

De alguna forma u otra, la chica siempre salía dañada por él, siempre le hacía sufrir, pero dentro de dos años ya nada le podría volver a hacer, ella ya no estaba en ese mundo, solo su corazón que palpitaba rápidamente, mientras su cerebro había muerto hace tiempo.

Cuando el Chidori cubrió su cuerpo…

_BIP…BIP…BIP…_

Escuchaba el desesperante ruido de las maquinas que mantenían con vida a la chica, suspiró, por alguna forma u otra, no podía dejar de ver a Sakura…

- Sakura… ¿algún día tú… podrás…?

- De ninguna manera…- escuchó la voz de Tsunade tras él, el moreno le miró de reojo.

- Hmp.

- De ninguna manera ella te perdonará…- la rubia se cruzó de brazos, mientras el grupo de ANBU entraban a la habitación.

- Ya es hora, Uchiha, se ha acabado tu tiempo.- y dicho, el Uchiha fue separado de Sakura.

Y sus orbes oscuros no apartaban su vista de ella, la única mujer que lo había amado realmente, sonrío al verla, la luz que entraba por la ventana, iluminaba su rostro, parecía un ángel…

Y sus ojos se sumergieron en la oscuridad de la venda que le cubrió los ojos…

- vete al infierno, Uchiha.- escuchó lo que Tsunade le decía mientras lo sacaban de aquella habitación.

- Mañana… será otro día… Sakura.- murmuró Sasuke.

Otro y otro, y otro… y otro día más, pasaron ante Sasuke, pero él sé había olvidado del tiempo, ya nada le importaba, lo bajaban de vez en vez, sólo para que se alimentara y tomara agua, había pasado un año ya… y por fin lo habían dejado libre en aquel enorme cuarto, una cama, un pequeño baño… bebedero… y una pequeña mesa de madera era lo único que lo acompañaban…

Sus oscuros flequillos rozaban sus hombros ya, el tiempo había pasado sin que él se diera cuenta, mientras esperaba la llegada de aquel día en que su cabeza fuera desprendida de su cuello…

Se recostó en la dura cama, ya se había acostumbrado a la incomodidad, pero eso no le importaba ya, ya nada le importaba, ya todo lo había perdido…

Miró de reojo la enorme pared, alguien se acercaba, vio como las paredes se abrían ante el paso del invitado, se sentó, esperando a que su inquilino se dignara a presentarse…

Y cómo siempre, era Gaara quien lo visitaba una vez más, el pelirrojo traía una pequeña caja de madera consigo, la dejó en la mesa de madera y se sentó, comenzó a abrirla y sacar algunas figuras.

_Un juego de ajedrez._

- ¿a que has venido? –preguntó Sasuke.

- No hay mucho que hacer… así que pensé que querrías entretenerte un rato.- le respondió Gaara mientras le volteaba a ver.

- Es broma, ¿no es verdad?

- No. No es broma, ven, siéntate.- invitó el Kazekage, Sasuke se puso de pie y se sentó frente al pelirrojo, ni siquiera Gaara sabía el por qué hacía aquello, se suponía que Sasuke era el criminal más peligroso y que debía permanecer en aislamiento hasta el día de su ejecución.

- Sólo falta año y medio…- murmuró Sasuke, Gaara hizo su movimiento y volteo a verle.

- Si, lo sé… Tsunade-sama está contando los días…- le contestó el pelirrojo.

- Vaya… me imaginaba.- comentó el Uchiha mientras colocaba su pieza y tomaba una de Gaara.

- Buen movimiento.- felicitó el pelirrojo.

- Gracias… Y… ¿cómo está Sakura? –preguntó el moreno, Gaara colocó el peón en su sitio y tomó uno de su rival, levantó la mirada.

- Sigue en coma…- contestó Gaara, Sasuke dejó caer con torpeza, la figura, la levantó y la colocó en su sitio, así que… a pesar de todo, el único que había cambiado… había sido él.

- Ya veo.- murmuró el Uchiha.

- …Tsunade está haciendo todo lo posible para despertarla…- volvió a la charla, Sasuke se recargó en el respaldo de la vieja silla y miró al pelirrojo.

- Ha…- fue lo único que salió de los labios del moreno.

Gaara le vio con compasión, los orbes del moreno se perdían en algún lugar del horizonte, y él sabía que el estado de Sakura, aunque no lo admitiera, lo afectaba…

_Suspiró…_

- ¿quieres ir a verla? –ofreció el Kazekage, Sasuke le miró sorprendido, luego esbozó una ligera pero sincera sonrisa.


	4. Despedida

**Capitulo Cuatro.-**

Despedida.

Gaara liberó a Sasuke de los grilletes, por alguna razón sabía que Sasuke no escaparía, confiaba en él y en su destrozada vida, ambos chicos caminaban por un oscuro túnel.

- ¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Sasuke, Gaara no volteo a verle pero contestó.

- Los eh hecho hace un par de semanas, sabía que querrías ver a Sakura-san… pero Tsunade-sama no iba a permitir un segundo reencuentro… así que…

- Hiciste todo esto… ¿por Sakura y por mí? –preguntó Sasuke algo extrañado, Gaara le miró y mientras caminaba, esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

- Sakura-san y Naruto-san siempre tuvieron las esperanzas de volverte a ver… de regresar a la aldea a tu lado… siempre distinguí en las miradas de ambos, esa visualización de un futuro junto contigo nuevamente…- y el Kazekage se detuvo, Sasuke ajustó los puños, le dolía.

_Aquellas palabras le dolían._

- Ese Dobe… jamás entendió nada.-murmuró Sasuke.

- Y tú jamás le explicaste nada… y respecto a Sakura-san… creo que ella fue la que más cargó con el peso de traerte de vuelta…

- Pero aún no me dices la razón por la cual me ayudas.

- Te ayudo… por que dentro de un año y medio… será La misma Tsunade-sama quien te ejecute…- y Sasuke se quedó sin habla, Gaara cerró los ojos y se detuvo al final de aquel largo y oscuro pasillo de arena.

- ¿será ella quien…?

- Le eh ordenado que la dejaré hacerlo a cambio de una cosa…- interrumpió el muchacho.

- ¿Qué cosa? preguntó Sasuke.

- Que tú muerte sea rápida…- y Sasuke no supo más que decir.

El techo se abrió en un cuadrado perfecto, Gaara usó su arena especial para hacer todo aquello.

- sube, no hay nadie en la habitación, yo estaré esperando aquí…- le dijo el pelirrojo al moreno.

- Gracias.- contestó Sasuke mientras saltaba a la superficie.

Sasuke recorrió la cortina que rodeaba la cama de Sakura, después de un año, volvían a verse, bueno, él a ella, por qué Sakura estaba dormida.

Se sentó a su lado, su cabello estaba aún más largo, pero recogido en una trenza que descansaba sobre su hombro, Sasuke sonrío, se veía tan… hermosa.

_Tan cambiada._

Su rostro se había afilado un poco, sus pómulos estaban más altos, la diferencia era enorme a la última vez que la había visto, de verdad, Sakura hubiera sido una hermosa mujer si él no se hubiera atravesado en su camino.

Tomó la fría mano de la pelirrosa y la recargó en su mejilla, y sin dejarla de ver, sintió unas enormes ganas de llorar.

Y Gaara se sorprendió al escuchar unos sollozos, el pelirrojo cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza, sabía que Sasuke tenía miedo, su vida iba a hacer rebanada y no había tenido la oportunidad de remendar sus errores.

Sasuke abrazaba el cuerpo de Sakura con fuerza, con posesión, de igual forma, Sakura siempre había sido de él, su corazón, sus pensamientos, su alma… hasta su vida.

Eso y mucho más le había ofrecido aquella preciosa pelirrosa, Sasuke hundió su rostro en el cuello de la joven y continuo con su llanto, tenía miedo, miedo a la muerte, a lo que se encontraría cuando su cuerpo y su alma fueran separados.

_"Sasuke-Kun" _

_"¡TEME!" _

_"Sasuke"_ –escuchó las voces de Sakura, de Naruto y la de Kakashi sensei, todos ellos nombrándole, llamándole….

Y él… esperando el momento en que iría con ellos…

Rozó su mejilla contra la de Sakura, una y otra vez, deseando que su aroma a cerezas se impregnara en su piel, queriendo poseer al menos, una pequeña cosa de ella, la joven a la que había sumergido en aquel coma.

- Sasuke…. Tenemos que irnos, Tsunade-sama se acerca.- murmuró Gaara, Sasuke asintió y vio por última vez a Sakura.

- Algún día Sakura… algún día…- murmuró el Uchiha para luego posar sus labios sobre los de ella…

_"Te amo, Sasuke-Kun… siempre te eh amado…"_ recordó aquellas palabras.

- Y yo a ti Sakura… y yo a ti…- contestó el moreno mientras se alejaba de ella, dejando caer la mano de la pelirrosa sobre el pecho de esta.

Y se marchó, aquella era una despedida, algún día se reencontrarían, pero no en vida… si no en la muerte.

Sasuke tenía una gran deuda con Tsunade, y esta estaba dispuesta a hacerlo pagar cada vida que había apagado con su venganza…

Tsunade abrió la puerta de un golpe, no había nadie más que Sakura, juraría que había sentido la presencia del Uchiha en aquella habitación, apretó los puños, por alguna extraña razón, sentía un escalofriante presentimiento que recorría cada célula de su cuerpo.

Sasuke entró a su celda una vez más, Gaara se había marchado casi al instante, sabían ambos que Tsunade les había sentido y que en esos momentos, la antigua Hokage de una aldea ya extinta, estaría buscándolo.

Y Sasuke se acostó en aquella vieja cama, cerró los ojos y se tocó los labios, sintiendo el sabor a cerezas de aquella pelirrosa…

La frialdad de su cuerpo al parecer había aumentado, pero su sabor y su aroma jamás se desvanecerían, el viento no era rival alguno contra aquella esencia, no tenía poder para borrar aquel olor y aquel sabor…

_Sasuke lo había comprobado…_

_Sakura siempre sería de él…_

Y él siempre sería para ella… y algún día, se encontrarían una vez más, para bien o para mal…


	5. Ejecución y EPILOGO

**Capitulo Cinco.**

Ejecución.

Sasuke cayó de rodillas sobre la ardiente arena, estaba golpeado y agitado, no había luchado y las energías estaban al tope, Tsunade le veía arrogantemente, mientras que él solamente se conformaba con saber que era su fin.

Tsunade había sobornado a unos cuantos ANBU para que le golpearan antes de llevarlo a la arena, donde cientos de ojos presenciarían su ejecución…

La rubia se acercó a Sasuke lentamente, mientras el moreno tenía las manos una sobre la otra, tras su espalda, ajustadas por el grillete de Chacra, el sudor caía sobre su frente, mientras cada golpe de la paliza que le habían propinado, le ardía, tenía un brazo roto y unas cuantas costillas rotas…

- al fin… mi espera ha terminado.- escuchó la voz de Tsunade.

Sasuke no dijo nada, sólo veía a la rubia desde el suelo, arrodillado frente a ella, como si de un maldito sirviente se tratara, cerró los ojos, el sol bronceaba su blanca piel, mientras sus oscuros cabellos caían por debajo de sus hombros, mientras sus flequillos cubrían su rostro, el tiempo había pasado, y unos días antes había cumplido los veinte años… y su obsequio por parte de Tsunade… había sido una paliza que lo había enviado al hospital, donde Tsunade era la encargada, Gaara se había enterado de todo, pero no podía hacer nada, no habían pruebas contra Tsunade, lo único que se podía hacer, era mantener con vida a Sasuke, hasta el día en que su condena fuera ejecutada.

Sakura dormía tranquilamente sobre su cama, Temari le peinaba su rosado cabello, Kankurou leía el último tomo que Jiraiya había escrito antes de morir…

- deberías dejar de leer esas porquerías.- regañó la rubia al castaño.

- Le hago honores a Jiraiya-sama…- contestó el muchacho.

- ¡ ¿Honor? –exclamó la rubia con un tono exagerado…

- ¡AH!... ¡AH!... -ambos chicos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían al escuchar los gemidos de Sakura, la rubia se puso de pie al ver a Sakura un tanto inquieta…

- ¿Qué le pasa? –preguntó Kankurou.

- ¡Llama a la Doctora! –gritó Temari al posar su mano en la frente de Sakura y sentirla caliente, la pelirrosa tenía fiebre.

Kankurou salió de aquella habitación, dejando a una muy grave pelirrosa y a una angustiada Temari.

- Sakura-san… te pondrás bien.- decía la rubia de las coletas mientras tomaba la mano de la chica.

- Sa…Sasuke…Sasuke-Kun…- murmuró la pelirrosa antes de volver al silencio, Temari quedó en shock al escucharla

Quizá… y después de tanto tiempo, Sakura pudiera tener una esperanza de despertar algún día…

Tsunade golpeo el rostro de Sasuke con tanta fuerza que el moreno fue a dar a unos cuantos metros lejos de aquella mujer, Gaara se puso de pie al ver aquello, pero uno de los consejeros le detuvo.

- no intervenga, Kazekage-sama.- le escuchó decir al anciano.

- ¡no fue esto lo que acordamos! –gritó Gaara con enfado.

- Lo sabemos… pero será mejor que dejes que Tsunade-sama se descargue con ese chico que con nosotros.-

- ¡Maldita sea! –gritó el muchacho.

Sasuke respiraba agitado, podía ver, a lo lejos, cómo Gaara discutía con un anciano, sonrío, el chico al menos había intentado ayudarlo un poco, aunque… al ver a Tsunade, se imaginaba que algo cómo eso pasaría.

- no voy a matarte antes de verte sufrir un poco…- decía la rubia mientras tronaba sus nidillos, Sasuke cerró los ojos al sentir como lo levantaban por el cuello.

Y un golpe más se plantó en su rostro, ya tenía un chorro de sangre corriendo por su rostro, sentía la mejilla y un ojo, hinchados, estaba agotado, a demás, el sol comenzaba a arderle en la herida.

_Sakura…_

_Naruto…_

_Kakashi-sensei…_

Pronto estaría con ellos, por qué sabía que su muerte sería su redención…

Abrió los ojos tanto cómo pudo, al sentir el puño de Tsunade en su estomago, escupió sangre mezclada con saliva… aquella mujer era muy fuerte.

Tsunade lo tomó por sus largos y oscuros cabellos, color negro que el tiempo se había encargado de borrar aquellos azulados destellos, que alguna vez había poseído su cabellera…

- ¿algo que quieras decir…antes de seguir recibiendo una golpiza? –preguntó Tsunade, mientras los espectadores murmuraban… Sasuke les volteo a ver, todos ellos mirándole con lastima y desprecio.

- Si…- logró decir.

- ¿Y…que es lo que él patético Sasuke Uchiha tiene que decir…? –retó la rubia, Sasuke se puso de pie a cómo pudo, se tambaleo y estuvo a punto de caer… sintió el chorro de sangre caer por su mejilla.

Y volvió su mirada hacia el cielo, donde un oscuro cuervo cruzaba el cielo, revoloteando sobre él, mientras el cielo celeste resaltaba su siniestra belleza…

Temari se acercó a la ventana, no muy lejos del hospital se encontraba aquel campo, donde seguramente, Tsunade le estaría dando una golpiza a Uchiha Sasuke, Kankurou y la Doctora ya habían regresado…

**_BIP…BIP…BIP…. _**

La maquina hacía eco en la habitación, Sakura seguía dormida, la fiebre se había estabilizado pero, la joven seguía inquieta, moviéndose de vez en vez, Kankurou se sentó a lado de la pelirrosa y la observó.

_Era una chica muy guapa._

Lastima que el Uchiha le había destruido por completo. Sasuke respiraba agitadamente, iba a decir algo cómo último, y vio como un ANBU le tendía a Tsunade su larga Katana, la espada con la que había asesinado a muchas personas inocentes.

- ¿sabes que es esto, Uchiha? Si… lo sabes… es tú Katana… con la cual asesinaste a Naruto… a Shikamaru… y a muchos otros más… será con esta espada con la que acabaré con tú mísera vida… ahora, ¡¿Qué será lo último que digas en vida? – gritó la mujer mientras desenvainaba la Katana.

Sasuke le respondió aquella mirada, sabía que el momento había llegado, que su vida sólo dependía de lo que fuera a decir…

**_BIP…BIP…BIP…BIP…BIP…BIP…BIP…BIP….._**

La maquina que leía los signos vitales de Sakura, comenzó a acelerar su ritmo, Temari y Kankurou se miraron uno al otro, algo estaba a punto de pasar, la rubia se acercó a la cama y vio el cuerpo sudoroso de la pelirrosa…

- Temari… ¿crees que…? –iba a decir el titiritero pero se interrumpió.

- Yo creo que…Sakura-san intenta despertar.- comenzó a decir Temari ante la mirada de sorpresa que su hermano le dedicaba…

- Entonces…- pero el silencio se hizo en aquella habitación, el despertar de Sakura probablemente se acercaba, al igual que la muerte de Sasuke…

Tsunade empuñó la Katana y se lanzó contra Sasuke, el moreno cerró los ojos, suspiró tranquilamente y poco después abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los de Tsunade….

_Y la Katana trazó su camino…_

- ¡! –gritó Sasuke con tanta fuerza, Tsunade se quedó perpleja… y todo sitio quedó en silencio, Gaara se puso de pie de un sobresalto… no podía creerlo… ¿había gritado el nombre de la pelirrosa?

Temari y Kankurou se quedaron en silencio y perplejos, habían escuchado el grito de Sasuke que nombraba a Sakura, la pelirrosa abrió los ojos de golpe y….

- ¡SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-KUUUUN! – gritó la muchacha un par de segundos más tarde al haber escuchado su nombre…

_Y lo inevitable pasó… _

La cabeza se Sasuke Uchiha voló por los aires, dejando un camino de sangre al viento y salpicando el rostro de una perpleja Tsunade…

**_BIP…BIP…BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP…_**

_Y Sakura volvió a cerrar los ojos… _

Mientras sus signos vitales descendían a cero en aquella maquina, Temari y Kankurou sólo veían a las enfermeras ir y venir, intentando regresar a Sakura Haruno a la vida…

La rubia regresó en sí al ver a la doctora cubrir el cuerpo de Sakura, mientras sus mechones rosados sobresalían por aquella blanquecina manta, Kankurou apretó los puños y la quijada, no podían creerlo…

_Sakura estaba muerta._

- ¡SAKURA-SAAAN! –gritó Temari mientras Kankurou la detenía abrazándola por la espalda.

Y Tsunade se acercó al cuerpo decapitado del Uchiha, le miró con odio, para luego mirarle con compasión… sonrío un poco y luego soltó el llanto.

- Maldito mocoso, al fin de cuentas siempre estuviste enamorado de ella –dijo la mujer mientras caía de rodillas sobre la arena caliente, frente al cuerpo de Sasuke Uchiha, Gaara saltó hacia la arena y corrió hacia la Hokage, pero se detuvo al ver la cabeza de Sasuke a su lado… sobre un charco de sangre…

_Y se acercó a ella…_

Mientras unos cuantos mechones oscuros, flotaban en el aire…mientras el viento se llevaba el alma del más grande Criminal de todos los tiempos…

Y sus ojos aguamarina miraron una sonrisa marcada en aquellos labios… mientras los ojos cerrados de aquella cabeza que alguna vez perteneció a Sasuke Uchiha… soñaban con alguna vez, volver a ver a aquella mujer a la que tanto y siempre amaría…

Y el Kazekage vio llegar a un ANBU al lado de Tsunade, y se dio cuenta de que algo más, había pasado… Tsunade soltó un estremecedor grito… Gaara cerró los ojos…

_Sakura había muerto, lo sabía._

La pelirrosa había estado esperando todo ese tiempo, para poder marcharse junto con Sasuke… el chico al que tanto amaría por siempre….

**Epilogo.**

Gaara se encontraba en la entrada de la aldea, Tsunade se marchaba hacia el país del fuego, el feudal le había comunicado que la aldea sería reconstruida y que por lo tanto ocupaban de su presencia, Gaara había rogado a la mujer que sepultaran a Sasuke y a Sakura en un mismo sitio, al principio, la mujer se había negado rotundamente, pero aún así, al final, ella aceptó su propuesta.

Ahora, Sasuke y Sakura descansaban en algún lugar de aquel desierto, donde las tormentas de arena eran continuas y donde nadie se atrevería a molestar su descanso eterno.

Y vio desaparecer a aquella rubia mujer, la única sobreviviente de la masacre de Konoha, Temari y Kankurou le acompañaban esa mañana.

- ¿Crees que esté bien? – escuchó a su hermana mayor preguntar.

- Tsunade-sama es fuerte, sabrá recuperarse.- contestó Kankurou.

- Gaara… ¿por qué te aferraste con sepultar a Sakura-san con ese traidor? –preguntó Temari con tono molesto.

- Por qué era lo correcto… Sakura-san sufrió durante dos años… esperando a Sasuke-san… y les recuerdo que ambos murieron casi al mismo tiempo… ¿coincidencia? Yo creo que no… Sakura-san estaba esperando a Sasuke para poder guiarlo al más allá.

Y con esas palabras, ni Temari ni Kankurou pudieron decir algo más, su pequeño hermano tenía toda la razón, Sakura, a pesar de lo que el Uchiha había hecho en el transcurso de su venganza… lo había esperado y eso significaba que lo había perdonado.

Gaara sonrío al distinguir entre el calor del desierto, en el horizonte, a tres figuras…

Naruto se despedía de él agitando su mano, se veía feliz, a su lado estaba Sasuke y Sakura abrazados, sonriéndoles, la pelirrosa también agitaba la mano, despidiéndose, mientras que Sasuke movía la boca, murmurando algo que sólo él podía descifrar.

- _"Gracias"_ –logró entender, y al parpadear, se dio cuenta de que ya no había nadie ahí, sonrío y decidió volver a sus asuntos… al fin, todo había acabado ya… **FIN**.


End file.
